Death of The Dying
by Vangrul
Summary: OneShot: Nihilus is known to travel through unknown space until he confronts the Exile. Based on the official Sith Lords poster, this is the events that lead up to Telos' destruction and his confrontion with Atris.


((My first Fanfic for star wars on this board and probably my last. I just was looking at the official posters for Kotor II and wondered why they selected a scene for Nihilus and Atris to fight yet they never did. Simply put I novelized what could have occurred if the part was made into the game, and also since I've wanted to write a story about Nihilus but never got around to it. So here it is. Also I'm thinking about writing a fic one Nihilus from his childhood all the way till when he became the Sith Lord of Hunger to his death so if he seems to different or strange then know that this is a possible chapter of the story, so you can look at this as a sneak peak or stand alone.))

The Sith Lord Nihilus stood aloof as he watched the calm, empty space. The cold, dark, silent chaos reminded him of him self though it was more subtle.

The destination of Telos was current though not granted, his first option. His hunger craved to go to a lively world, Nar'Shaddaa or Ithor, somewhere to feed but not draw to much attention where a full fledge war would come though he would welcome it.

But in spite of his craving of the "Living" he was told instead to go to Telos. A dying world, in a nutshell wouldn't be enough to describe the planet and its system. Though the promise of Jedi gathering was hard to resist, mainly because of his power.

Choosing to draw upon life to sustain his form from death wasn't the brightest thing he'd ever done. Choosing between life and death, drawing life from the fallen people on Malachor V during the wars did seem plausible at the moment. And by choosing so he screwed himself over into a pit of hell by becoming a sort of spectra who must continue to be a vampire of the force and the Jedi's and Sith's connection to the force was his blood.

"Almost there, hopefully you complete the task instead of failing me like you fellow peer." A cool, collected voice came as the Sith Lord slowly turned.

The grey of her cloak was really a brown, but it didn't matter as all he saw was the force she had. Watching as the former Sith Lord Traya walked towards him as if she was his best friend Nihilus gave a mutter in a foreign language before stopping as she opened her mouth.

"Sith opposing you draining ability and trying to hide your thoughts and retorts in the ancient's tongue are futile." Kreia started as she smirked.

"Because I thought you everything you know, except your few secrets which are good, since you apparently have been learning even after casting me down." Kreia finished in her normal voice sounding as if she awaited a response more then the conversation.

The climax started to build as Nihilus face the women as he tapped his mask signaling her to back away. His hunger of wanting to feed ceased as his body grew slightly slimmer yet taller, signaling that he was going through some sort of change.

"Why are you still alive, I thought you dead, but Sion disarmed you more then he actually broke you?" Nihilus came back as he spoke in basic. His voice was strange for his appearance, it wasn't deformed but rather deep and smooth.

"Still fighting, I once thought your last trace of humanity was gone but for one to change some much and hope to keep some physical appearances instead of becoming a spectra." Kreia began once more seeming to take a liking to leaving Nihilus guessing.

"One must keep some physiological similarities also." Kreia finished referring to Nihilus keeping a human side alive in his new life.

"And one must teach and lecture, yet stay cryptic so do you see now why I cast you out of the order and not Sion? Why the betrayer was betrayed and not the brute?" Nihilus started as he began his own guessing game.

"Arrogance, the same confident one you show now, at the one who crafted you." Kreia yelled spitefully as he face began to flush under her hood.

"The only arrogance then was your own Traya; you taught us betrayal and never once thought we would do the same. Sion was a fool but a useful pawn for you and I was just your black hole devouring everything." Nihilus started but continued before giving Traya the chance to respond.

"I knew that you would come to betray us like you taught us to do, so I just came a step ahead and betrayed you just like you're going to betray me now." Nihilus finished as he looked off into space, quit literally.

"Then you go, knowing of your death, you would waste such potential for what reason, to spite your old master?"

"I seek food and death; I'll kill the Albino woman and hopefully die ending my eternal torment."

"Your echo wouldn't allow it, you have no control." Kreia responded confidently as Nihilus laughed before grasping his mask.

Taking it off for a quick moment before reattaching it Nihilus started once more.

"I have full control over my powers; why else wouldn't I have drained you then or now? What eluded me until now is control over my mind." Nihilus spoke softer now as he looked off.

"Unlike your broken Pupil, I will succeed in my task. But Atris is waiting and I will take my leave, as will you." Nihilus muttered before growling in his normal moaning.

"I call not upon you, take your leave you ignorant fool, you are but a shell of an echo, I crave the real Nihilus." Kreia started as he waved her hand sending an instant force wave.

"What, is it now your wretched scow, of all your acquaintances you choose to indulge in a conversation with me?" Nihilus mocked youthfully as he broke his biddings.

"No, I simply wonder why my most reckless and subtle student is also my most curios one of all." Kreia mocked innocently as Nihilus grew tired from their meeting.

"I don't know and really I don't care, I just have a meeting with a Jedi Master not a group and if you think that stopping me will cause me to reconsider and that you will craft me once more, then I'll feed on you then starve to death instead of the crazed Jedi." Nihilus spat as his feel his conscious slip away as he knew his animalistic instinct was kicking back in.

"I should kill you and feast upon your flesh." The animalistic form said as it watched Kreia stand confident upon it.

"And you shall die trying since you must also hold this broken ship you call the Ravanger together." Kreia replied to the barbaric form in a lazy tone.

Watching the System of Telos approach and Kreia fade in the darkness Nihilus took a stance as he started to grow transparent. His form becoming less physical as he slid across the deck instead of walking Nihilus groan as he phased out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the empty corridors of Atris's academy, Nihilus avoided the Echani sisters.

His hunger aside Nihilus wondered why a school was so small before he stepped out of the small space.

There in front of him sat a library of Holocrons, Books, Holovids and more things as they were all on walls.

Scrolls of Latin were appearing around him on the wall as he soon came too really that he was in a study hall.

Watching as he seen the female master kneeling on the floor Nihilus walked slower. His arm came to his side as he ignited his light saber; the red beam began to grow wider as he felt the effects of his Solari and Qixoni crystal kick in.

Atris jumped back positioning her self into a battle position. Makashi was her taken form as she prepared to fight. Her one hand saber was being held in the off hand for some awkward reason but it was assumed to be a defensive move.

Nihilam was a form that Nihilus had created on his own mixing up Makashi and Juyo but then his draw back was multiple attacks from all sides, but it was used to attack on all sides, a double blade element. Both strong and weak to the same ability.

"I sensed you but didn't no you were here, why have you come Sith?" Atris yelled loudly as Nihilus looked at her, his eye gazing into her soul.

Feeling the room grow cold, to her, Atris hoped to ignore it as she at with an Ultimate Flurry attack trying to knock the Lord of Hunger off balance but failed to as he Side stepped the last block causing her to stubble then get her light saber knocked out her hand. A critical blow was thrown and using the saber was the only thing that she could do.

Sending a bolt of lightning at the master, Nihilus did a follow up with and force thrown with sent Atris towards the end of the room.

"Yield but do not strike again." Nihilus demanded in his calm voice as he looked at Atris. His charred arms rested on his sides as he looked towards Atris. He would find no solace in killing her but he knew the purpose of him coming now.

He was to allow the Exile to come and destroy him, bringing balance back to the universe and grow stronger.

"There is no reason you will die, it shall be this planet I will destroy." Nihilus lied before vanishing. His body leaving no trace, causing Atris to be left dumbstruck.

"Show your self you wretched excuse for a man." Atris yelled as she twirled her weapon.

Moving her left leg to the front while leaning in the direction. Her back straightened as it declined giving a bit of footing for the case that she would be attacked from behind.

Watching as all the shadows formed together Atris allowed her blue beam to appear in reflex while not paying attention.

The red of the Sith Lords weapon illuminated the area as Atris allowed the blue and red lights to shine upon her face.

Her eyes were staring upon a former friend in a way though she may have not known it or cared anymore. Atris was in pure sync as she prepared to strike.

"Atris? The years haven't been kind have they?" Nihilus muttered in a cocky voice as he reverted back to his monstrous form. His voice went back to its pained grown as he laughed in a strange sound.

"And you think that I haven't learned though shedding my youth?" Atris questioned Nihilus' as he stood fully erected at his six foot-eleven inches high, towering over the Jedi Master.

Jumping at Nihilus Atris sent a fury of attacks trying to find an opening but seemed to miss at all her blows.

Nihilus strafed from side to side as he dodged the attacks. Learning back a bit to avoid a Swipe Nihilus began to clap only to boost the aged master's anger.

Jumping back as he sent his own blade at Atris, Nihilus watched as his blade connected with hers.

The force of the two weapons was so great that it sent back the two force users. Landing on her feet Atris came back as she sent another series of blows all connecting but were also being parried.

Running for one last attack Nihilus stopped countering as he vanished. Stunned temporarily Atris let down her guard as she was hit by a lightning storm.

Reappearing behind her Nihilus waved his hand as he used the force to lift up the Jedi master as she struggled to get free. Dropping her on her back Nihilus backed away as he used Stasis field to leave her in her room of studying.

Hiding in the shadows Nihilus watched as Kreia came to her and began to speak as Atris soon felt the effects of the attack wear off.

Watching as Atris talked about her fall Nihilus began to walk out of the area. Slipping past the Echani Sisters, Nihilus escaped the base as he faded out of the area. Slipping through the force as an spectra, Nihilus teleported himself up towards his loaming ship the Ravanger, as he awaited the Exile this time, his mind set on feeding then dieing.

Simply because his last screwed of humanity was slowly diminishing.


End file.
